Pizza Guy
by PercabethFangirl96
Summary: Modern AU - Okay this is a one shot Hiccstrid story, just hiccstrid fluff with a bit of the gangs shenanigans thrown in based off a tublre post "Tell me im pretty"


**"Tell me I'm Pretty" - So i saw this on Pinterest and Tumblr and thought it was a good prompt.**

* * *

"Hey, I'm ordering Pizza!" Ruffnut shouts over the boys as they wrestles for the remote.

"Yeah fine" Astrid calls back, heading to her kitchen to get refreshments.

The whole gang was over for a study group which had turned into a movie night as the boys got off topic talking about who would win between Thor and Batman. Pfft Boys, she thought, Thor would obviously win but they doth protest.

They were currently fighting over the rights to choose which movie to start with, wanting to do a marvel/Dc marathon. Ruffnut was ordering pizza on her laptop and she was stuck on refreshments. when she got back to the lounge to settle the fight she found it already calmed, Tuffnut was listing the topping he wanted on his pizza to Ruff and Snotlout and Fishlegs were sorting through the Dvd selection.

"Were watching Marvel first" Astrid told them, noting the selection Snot was going through.

"What, no fair i won the remote" He complained, holding the remote out as proof.

"But i own the Remote" Astrid replied simply, snatchng the remote up out of his hand with a challenging smile. He groaned but covered it quickly.

"Okay Babe," he grinned, winking at her. "Whatever you want"

Astrid rolled her eyes and handed the control to Fishlegs so he could set up the movie.

"From the beginning" she told him.

"ah" he asked, raising his hand "Would that be chronologically in order of time periods they are based in or release dates of the movies because we could star wit hulk or iron man but then again as captain america was based-"

"Just put Iron man in"

"But"

"I'm not a particular fan of the Hulk movies and its to confusing with the actors changing in them all the time so Iron man Is the First in the Avengers series therefore that's what we start with" She Explained rather plainly.

"Okay" He said, knowing better than to challenge her, if only Snotlout was that smart. She wouldn't have to hit him so often.

"You want Garlic Bread?" Tuff called.

"Yeah get what you want, Wait ah i might get something separate"

"We've already put in for you BBQ Chicken"

"Okay good, what did you guys get this time?"

"Everything!" Tuffnut exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Haha, Yeah they have a secret page attached to the website with super secret ingredients" Ruff said rubbing her hands together hungrily.

"We added peppers and turkey with pulled pork, pineapple, pecans, pepperoni, bacon, anchovies and uh something else. I dont know but its going to be soo good!" Tuffnut said, drooling as he imagined it. Astrid backed away,

"That sounds disgusting," She said honestly.

"Cant be worse than your cooking" Ruffnut scoffed, earning her a good punch in the shoulder, she laughed it off.

"C'mon we're waiting for you guys to start Iron Man" Astrid said rolling her eyes at the hungry look in Tuffs eyes. Ruff finished editing the order ensuring the garlic bread was extra crispy and the crust was extra cheesy.

"Special Requests?" She asked, looking over her shoulder wickedly.

"Dont be Cruel Ruff" She told her friend, Knowing the deviant look well.

"Party pooper" Ruff complained, jotting something down and sending the order. "remember when i asked for the pizza to be delivered by a guy in a TuTu?" She laughed.

"Hey!" A winey voice called. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that, like ever again?!" he Pouted.

"Oh no, you will never live that down Snot, and you know it!" Ruff countered, laughing heartily. Tuffnut joined her.

"haha, Yeah you could have at least worn pants unter the TuTu Man, ther was nothing left to the imagination." Astrid Cringed at the memory as they all laughed at Snotlouts misfortune. He hadnt gone to work drunk since then.

"Well, What about FishFace?" Snotlout dejected, "He had to go buy toilet paper for one guy" He said laughing forcefully.

Tuffnut wiped a tear away, "Nah man yours is still worse"

"all you idiots shut up and get comfy" Astrid commanded switching the lights off and claiming her favorite Couch. The couches were spread around in a sort of arch in the living room, circling the TV. The long couch sat in the middle, A three seater with an abundance of cushions, Ruffnutt claimed her usual spot on one arm while Tuff Claimed the other, leaving Space for Snotlout to wedge himself between them. Fishlegs sat on the far side of the room on the right side of tv sitting in a worn out reciner her father refused to throw away. Astrid sat in her own recliner on the other side giving her close access to the kitched, staircase and door if need be.

it was only four in the afternon when they started the first movie, that being Iron Man. They made it through Captain America and Thor Before They stopped for a proper break.

"What time did you order the Pizza For" Astrid Questioned over the kitchen counter, her stomach grumbling.

"Ah Sixish i think" Ruff answered scratching her head before checking her phone. "Oh oops, Eight thirty" she corrected herself, Tuff Groaned from the other side of the room.

"Thats so Far away!" he moaned, falling foward onto the couch in a dramatic manner.

"Its past eight Already" Fishlegs pointed out "And you guys have been eating since we started Captain America."

"We were preparing our stomachs for the feast ahead" Ruff said calmly.

"Im not even going to question your logic" Astrid said, walking past them to grab the next Disk.

"Snotlout!" Yelled an annoying voice, They each turned in time to see Snotlout launch himself off the staircase railing, in tuffnuts direction. Tuff ducked out of the way but still got partially landed on, He let out a battle cry and grabbed the spray cheese off the bench, weilding it like a weapon he yelled again placed one foot on the smaller boys chest and Sprayed cheese over him.

Snot lay defeated on the ground groaning in pain from the impact, And on his pride at losing the battle.

"what was that?" Astrid asked with a sigh as she examined the scene in front of her. Snot shot to his feet and stood in his muscle stance as she stopped in front of them.

"OH this, Warrior training y'now same old same old." Snot replied non shalont.

"Ha" Tuff Said. "OOld" he wiped a tear tear from laughter and Astrid looked past him.

"They came up with the idea on the way over here today, They plan to try to Sneak attack each other, whoever wins gets a point." Ruff summed up, arms crossed, unimpressed by their efforts.

"Okay" Astrid shrugged "But i wouldnt shout before sneaking up on someone"

"C'mon Babe, Leave the fighting for the men" Snot replied, swallowing his words the second he finished speaking.

She turned to him slowly causing him to shrink into himself immediately. She Glared at him for a moment and was about to make a move when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" SHe said between gritted teeth. They all backed away as Ruff looked on proudly.

She walked to the door, hearing the boys exhale loudly, she smirked. On the other side of the door stood a tall but somewhat scrawny looking boy with Dark Hair and A Smithys Pizzaria Cap.

"Your,uh, You ordered Pizza" He mumbled. Trying not to drop the stack of boxes.

"yeah for 8:30" Astrid confirmed, opening the door wider and stepping out to take the pizza's. "I'll be right back." She said, carrying the Boxes of pizza in and fetching her purse.

"Ah, Yeah, Okay sure" the Boy mumbled. She didnt take a second to look at him but knew the voice was familiar.

"Here ya go Vultures," she said Dropping the boxed on the bench in front her friends, who had begun to drool at the sight. I've just gotta get my purse, tell the delivery guy i'll be right back" SHe instructed, heading for the stairs.

"Sure thing Babe" Snot Called up, Shoveling a slice into his mouth before heading to the door.

"where the heck did i put it?" Astrid mumbled to herself, looking around her room, She found it under her doona on the side of her bed letting out a triumphant "AHA" as she did so. She was cut short when she heard a racket downstairs, she rolled her eye's wondereing what her group had gotten up to in her two minute absence, that could cause such a ruckus. She took the stairs two at a time and jogged to the door to find Snotlout holding the Delivery Boy in a headlock.

"Submit" Snotlout repeated, Givving the slimmer boy a nuggie.

"Get off of me" The boy groaned, strugling under the heavier boys weight.

"Snotlout what the hel?" Astrid Said, coming to stand in the doorway.

"Relax Babe its just-" He was cut off by a loud cry as Astrid got hold of his fist and bent it backwards painfully, SHe held it there and he let the other boy go, she bent it further backwards.

"Ah, AH AHhh WHat are you doing." Snotlout wined biting his tounge as she yanked his fist further.

"How many times do i have to tell you Snot"

"ow ow Im Sorry Okay" He said dramatically.

"I, AM not your babe" she growled pushing him backwards and letting him fall to the ground as she let go of his fist. He cradled it for a moment, cowering in front of her. After a moment he stood and walked back inside muttering under his breath, "Stupid hiccup"

'Hiccup' She thought, turning to find Said boy standing to the side, unsure wether to speak or run.

"Hiccup" She said alloud wrapping her arms around him in a hug, something reserved for very few people.

"Heh hey Astrid." He said nervously hugging her back. She pulled back and Punched him in the shoulder.

"Where have you been!" She complained looking him up and down. It had been a while since she had seen him, nearly five years actually and while they had kept in contact through letters (hiccups was old school) And Email she hadnt come face to face with him since he left.

"You know my dad, here there everywhere" he said, his nasally voice so innocent. They had gone to school together since kindergarden and had only been close as friends when they were ten but after they turned twelve Hiccups dad got a new job and took Hiccup away.

SHe looked at him now as he explained where he had been, He was considerabley taller, a little more filled out but not by much and his hair was longer, not exacty to long but the perfect length. His green eyes were bright and alive as he mentioned certain places like switzerland and Greenland.

"And then we ah, sorry i was rambling." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

'Hmm, no no your good, How long have yoou ben back in town?" She asked, she hadnt recieved any new letters from him in a few months now.

"About a Week" He said hesitantly.

Oh," Astrid replied, a little dissapointed.

"aOh, well i was going to surprise you but gobber roped me into working a few night shifts at the smithy to help pay for my new place and i hadnt really gotten around to it yet cause my bikes in the shop and this is the only car i have permission to use but gobber uses it during the day and its in use for deliveries at night. Im really sorry i swear i planned on-"

"it's okay Hiccup" Astrid said, cutting off his ramblings. "I get it im just, surprised to see you" She confessed, crossing her arms over her chest and flicking her fringe out of her eye's.

"still, im sorry i didnt visit sooner." He said, he smiled shyly and Astrid got lost in his bright green eyes, She couldnt get over how different he was, still a fishbone but, Hot. His jaw was sharp with a slight amount of stubble, he was lean but not gangly, better proportioned than he was at 12.

She heard her voice being called from behind her and turned to find Ruffnut coming her way, she was suddenly aware of how close she was standing to Hiccup and took a step back.

"Your gonna miss out on the Pi," She paused getting a look at the boy in front of her "Za"

Hiccup Raised his hand in greeting.

"Hello there" Ruffnut cooed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ruff" Astrid warned, turning back to glare at her.

"What?" she asked coyly, "I'm just saying hello"

Astrid glared harder and the other girl backed off "Okay okay, But Snotlouts gonna eat all your Pizza" SHe said turning back inside and dissapearing around the corner.

"Sorry" Astrid appologised, "you remember ruffnut?"

"that was Ruffnut, Wheres Tuffnut?" He asked.  
"He's inside, Fishlegs too Did you want to come in, have some pizza?" She offered. "oh, I havent paid yet." She recalled opening her purse, she fished out the money and handed it over, including an extra tip.

"Right, Thanks." Hiccup said, about to grab some change out.

"Keep it" Astrid said. Hiccup smiled.

"Uh, i Should probably ah," HE hesitated, rubbing the back of his head, He swalowed hard befor speaking, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked, stepping closer.

"Yeah, I should go" He nodded to himself, "I'll um Call you later?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah okay, you have my number?" She asked. He nodded but didnt move.

"You, uh." He tok a breath and looked at her nervously, backing away. "You look Pretty" he said and Astrids mouth dropped, She looked down at herself. She was wearing old sweats and a tank top, her hair braided over her shoulder in its usual style. When she looked back up he was getting in his car hurridly, she went after him.

"What?" SHe asked, Grabbing a hold of the door. he grimaced causing her to qustion if it phisically hurt him to compliment her. 

"I said you look Pretty, and now i have to go." He said, fumbling with the keys.

"Im wearing sweats and an old tank top, why, why are you trying to run away?" Hicccups head dropped forward onto the steering wheel with a thud, he groaned.

"Is it really that hard to compliment me?" Se asked, a little hurt, Here she was practically drooling over his, well Improvements, And he has to force himself to call her pretty. She crossed her arms selfconsciously.

Hiccups head shot up immediately. "WHat, no, its not, I didnt mean," he fumbled for the right words. "ah well, its just that, you know me" He said defeatetedly.

"i dont think i do" she countered, stepping away.

"Yes, you do, Im terrible at speaking to girls, well people in general but girls in particular and i havent seen you in such a long time and the last picture i saw of you was froma year or so ago."

"You saw a picture of me a year ago?" Astrid asked, She hadnt had any pictures or anything from him since he left.

"Yeah well, we stopped at our family cabin bog burgular island and Snot had left some pics from some trip you guys took out there so i found some pics of you guys."

" oh"

" ahh and that sounds creepy, doesnt it?"

"No im just, I havent seen you in any way since we ewere twelve." she said, recalling his reason for not sending pics. He said they were constantly on the move and ere usually in low reception areas so it took forever to get regular letters let alone pictures.

"Right, im sorry about that but well, i wanted to sign up for snapchat and everything once my dad finally got me my own phone but well with reception issues and all i thought it would be useless."

"understandable" Astrid said.

"Ayway, i wasnt. I was just following the instructions" He said finally.

"Huh?" Astrid asked in confusion.

"The, The uh instructions on the pizza order."

"What instructions?"

"Under special requests you said, Tell Me im pretty" Her face flushedred and she froze. "and gobber said i have to follow any and all requests"

"OH, that was actually Ruffnut who made the order." She was both embarrasd and dissapointed as she looked at her slippers.

"oh," he seemed to notice her look. "its, i mean you do look, i didnt just"

"Hiccup," Astrid interrupted, He looked up at her from his seat in the car. "Breath." He did, taking a calming breath before stepping out of the car.

"You do look pretty though" he said, calmer this time, though his cheeks burned red under his freckles. "i didnt just say it cause of the instructions, i mean i did but that doesnt make it less true."

Astrid looked up at his green eyes, he had his hand on the back of his her, a nervous movement she recognised from childhood.

"You think im pretty?" she asked, fighting a smirk. He groaned again, noticing her look.

"Astrid, please" He complained, "dont do that?"

"DO what?" SHe asked her smirk bright now. SHe was used to boys calling her hot, sexy andsometimes more vulgar names but she hadnt been called pretty in years. Hiccups words were so innocent and his freckles were so cute that she ad to resist the urge to giggle. She was astrid hofferson and Astrid hofferson never giggled.

"Rub it in." he said

"im not, im just repeating what you said."

"Im going to kill Ruffnut" he groaned under his breath.

"get in line" she replied, looking around him. SHe checked the front and backseat ad found them empty of boxes. "C'mon" She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her, slamming the car door once he stepped out of the way.

"what" he asked, protesting weakly, though he reaally didnt want to let go of her hand. He had had a crush on her since they were toddlers and was exstatic when they became gest friends when they were younger, nd even more relieved that she had been willing to keep in contact over the years. they hadnt spoken recently ately because he had been busy organisin his new apartment and setting up school applications and Astrid had been busy with School and cheerleading, track and field and the rest of her activities. They new what they needed to know and wrote each other with updates whenever possible.

"Pizza is inside and you have no more deliveries tonight, right"

"well, uh"

And where having a Marvel movie marathon"

Hiccup paused. "Avengers or Xmen"

"avengers"

"what are you up to?"

Astrid smiled, drabbing him through the doorway. " Just finished Thor" Astrid Replied.

"Damn it" He said, hooked on the need to join their marathon.

"Huh, you were right then." Astrid mused, "Guys, Hiccups joining us" she said as they entered the kitchen where tuff and snot were having a Staring contest while fishlegs read his history textbook and Rufnut refereed the competition.

They ignored his presence, likely having been told about his return from Ruffnut. Hiccup waved to them anyway.

"What do you mean i was right?" Hiccup asked, waiting for Astrid to take a bite of her Pizza. She shoved a Slice at him and he took it, surprised it was still warm at all. He watched her chew and swallow, waiting for a answer.

""I do know you." She said, smiling before taking another bite. Hiccup blushed and took a bite of is own slice in an attempt to hide his rosy cheeks.

Once the boys finished they competition, Tuffnut winnin, They greeted hiccup, asking questions about his travels including random questions like, Did you meet any priincess, Did you see any Dragons, Yada yada.

After a while astrid called for everyone to get comfy in the loungeroom so they could watch the avengers. They took their usual seats but were left shory, Astrid Ended up getting tuffnut to fetch a matress out of their spare room so they could all sit comfortably. Their marathon turned into a sleepover as they stayed up well past midninght going through the Marvel movies.

Tuffnut snatched up Astrids usual seat, fish kept his Regular one and Ruff and Snotlout spreadout on the matress, covering it in bags of treats. Hiccup and astrid shared the three seater but ended up laying across it together, under a blanket. As the others dropped off the two argues over who is stronger, Captain america or Iron man since they were growing closer to Civil war. They eventully fell asleep, Tv still playing as Astrid settled agains hiccups surprisingly firm chest, in his warm embrace. 

* * *

**Authors note: Well this took on a life of its own. Hope you like it it kinda got away from me but im hoping that was a good thing as im pretty happy with the end result, Sorry if the characters seem a little ooc. leave me some feedback please and let me know what ya think! thanks for reading XOXXooxxx**


End file.
